The Crow: Scars Of A Mother
by tristinscott33
Summary: In 1901 a prostitute watches her twin sons murdered in front of her by a gang of bandits, before she herself is also killed by them. One year later she finds herself still alive, but horribly scarred, and with a thirst for vengeance against those who murdered her sons. With the help of a mystical Crow she is able to seek retribution and find peace.
1. The Robbery

In 1901 a prostitute watches her twin sons murdered in front of her by a gang of bandits, before she herself is also killed by them. One year later she finds herself still alive, but horribly scarred, and with a thirst for vengeance against those who murdered her sons. With the help of a mystical Crow she is able to seek retribution and find peace.

The Crow: Scars Of A Mother By: Tristin Scott

Based on The Crow by: James O'Barr

Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, 1901.  
"MOVE AND YOU ALL DIE!" There was a gunfire that went off in a bank. we can tell this is a robbery taking place. There are three cowboys. First there was Fargus, a fat slob who gets an erection seeing people afraid of him. Second there is Marcus, an older gentleman. He was skinny,but is no different from Fargus. Lastly there was Johnny, the boss of those bastards. He cares very little about people and only sees himself as a god. These bastards will pay for what they did to me... to my children.  
"Put the money in the bag!" Fargus shouted at a shaking balding old bank teller. "Please don't hurt us!" pleaded the old /In a instant, Johnny punches him across his face. "Shut ya' mouth!" yelled the demented leader. Fargus just laughs at this. "Yeah, hit that Jackass!" Fargus says as he acts like a fool. Marcus instantly shuts Fargus up. "Quiet,idiot!" hissed Marcus. Unnoticed by the bandits, a Crow swoops into the bank.  
"Put your guns down, cowboys" said a sinister voice


	2. Who is she?

The bandits turn around to face their confronter, but only see a crowd of frightened people with their hands up. "WHO SAID THAT?!" said Marcus.

Johnny however didn't look concerned at all. "Place your statement, ma'am." Johnny said trying to find where this woman is.

The woman leans against the wall, in a shadowy corner, the brim of her hat obscuring her face. "You are not taking anything, from anyone, ever again!" she said with a fury. Finally spying her, seeing that it is a petite woman, the leader gives a sadistic grin.

"Let me see your face, doll, I like seeing my victims before I kill them." he said almost mockingly.

The Woman laughs maniacally with the shadow's smile. She begins to walk towards her prey. The head bandit barks his commands to his men, pointing at The woman as they fire at her, the rest of the people in the bank, falling to the floor, covering themselves, to escape the path of the bullets.

"Oh, you don't remember me, Johnny?" said the mysterious woman. "Don't just stand there, you fools, SHOOT!" said Johnny. Soon their revolvers all click empty.

The bandits alone stand, everyone else on the floor; The Woman, fallen backwards, blood running from her corpse, her hat having flown off from the gun fire and fall.

"We get her?" questioned Fargus. "Yeah, we got her, now let's take the loot, and get out of here!" the three men rush out of the bank, carrying the money.

The people begin to slowly get up, still shaking, crying, hugging their spouses. The Bank teller walks over to the mysterious woman. He takes off his hat, holding it to his heart. "That miss sure was brave, such a shame…" he said.

Her skin is a dead grey, her lips covered in blood from a glasgow smile etched into her cheeks, Blood falling from her scalp, into her eyes and down to her scarred smile. blood pooling out from her body in the shape of a crow.


	3. Death of the Innocent

Inside of a lavish brothel, prostitutes and their Johns lounging on the furniture and floor, drinking,fondling. Johnny, Fargus, and Marcus enter, drunk, as they usually are. They are greeted by Nelly, the brothel's madam, an elderly retired prostitute in an expensive dress."My, oh, my! You boys look like you are in need…So whatcha need?" said Nelly. "We want some whores!" Demanded Johnny. his two partners, Fargus and Marcus added with "Yeah! I need a good one too! And No ugly ones!"

Fargus approaches a thin brunette with large breasts, who is nearly passed out, writhing on a sofa. "I found mine!" the fat drunk said. Marcus approaches a thin black woman leaning against the wall near a floor lamp. Marcus said with a grin "Gosh! I never had me a negro before! I heard you be wild women!" she returns his reply with a purr "Meow! For only $100 you can find out, sugar!"

In one of the rooms, there is a woman having sex with a man on a couple are The Woman and Johnny.

The Woman, years later, in a garden, with two sons, twins.

The door to the brothel slams open as three men, in cowboy hats, their faces covered with handkerchiefs, enter, their guns pointed straight at the women."Give us all your money, jewels,and any children we can sell for child labour!" yelled the leader. All of the prostitutes and Johns scurry for safety. Nelly shouting to one of the girls "Hurry, get what you can! Look, we will give ya what we can!" Fargus interrupted her with "An' make it quick!"

Nelly turns back to the cowering girls."Any of ya girls who've been wanting to get rid of your sons,here is your chance. Now you boys know the drill,we are whores,this isn't the first time we've been the male children,you know the girls stay with us, business is business." The Woman brings out a basket full of money and jewels, followed by several different young boys."This is all we could gather!" The Woman said. Marcus sees a young boy hiding, cowering behind a sofa, it is one of The Woman's sons.he yells "Hey! This one looks like he will grow up nice an' strong! We could get a pretty penny for him!" Marcus is struggling to pull the boy, Jack, out.Damnit! I was right! This one sure is strong! Fargus, give me a hand! Jack cries "No, no, no!"

Marcus and Fargus pull on the child,kicking and screaming, reluctantly emerging from the sofa, revealing young hands grasping at his feet."No! Give me back my brother! You won't take us, you won't take us!" said a voice behind the sofa. Fargus, along with Marcus is amazed by this. "My word! Another!"

Marcus is now holding up Jack, while Fargus is pulling Timmy out, it revealed that the boys are twins."Identical twins! Boy did we get lucky!" Fargus sounded excited as a horse seeing sugar cubes. Yes! They do look strong.We should get quite a bit when we sell them! The Woman grabs onto Johnny's shirt, begging! "Please no! Those are my sons!" Nelly grabs one of The Woman's shoulders, with a sad but stern look on her face. The Woman's face streaming with tears as she continues to grasp Johnny's shirt."Deary, come,there is nothing you can heard them." The Woman screams "NO!" Nelly continues to hold her back "Girl, you are still young!You can have more children…Don't get ya'self killed!" The Woman, distraught, not accepting her Madam's advise, continues to tug at the man, tugging at his face-covering."Please! Have mercy! Just let my sons go!" she pleas

Close up of his face, in full view, as the handkerchief is held tightly in The Woman's hands near his face "Please!"

The Woman's mouth and eyes wide in shock!"Johnny!" she gasped

Johnny angrily backhands The Woman "Get ya paws off me ya filthy whore!" The Woman falls to the ground. Jack and Timmy struggle to break free from Marcus and Fargus.

Jack and Timmy both attack Johnny, kicking at his shins and punching at his ribs"Don't hit my mommy! Leave mommy alone!" Fargus shoots Jack.

Jack slides down Johnny's body, smoke rising from a gaping hole in the back of Jack's head; Timmy continues to hit at the leader of the bandits. The Woman, still on the floor, watches in terror."Don't worry, i'll take care of the little brats!" yelled Fargus "NNNOOOOOO!"

Jack lays collapsed on the floor, the blood pooling around him. The Woman, weeping uncontrollably, her hands covering her face. Timmy Continues punching at the bandit.

"Woah, guys, we were supposed to be selling these boys,not shootin' 'em!" said Johnny.

Timmy's body now slumps down, smoke rising from the twin hole in his head. Fargus, with Jack and Timmy's blood on him, says "Johnny, man, we don't have time for this!" "Yeah! Let's take the loot an' go!" said Marcus

As both boys' bodies lay around Johnny, their blood soaking the floor, The Woman, hysterical, again rises, her hands clutching the shirt at Johnny's chest "No, no, my God, no!" screams the sobbing woman. Johnny again backhands her "Now look what you have done!" Sending her to the ground "Don't cha know what them boys coulda been worth!" The Woman sobs "Not more than they were worth to me!" Fargus kicks The Woman in the face.Marcus yells at the distraught woman "Harlot! Don't talk to us like that!" Blood streams down The Woman's face, running from her scalp, down into her eyes, and down her cheeks, following the lines of her tears. Fargus laughs with "Shame, she sure was purdy!"

The Woman now looks up at Johnny and the others, a fire of hatred in her blood streamed eyes."How Could you! I'll make you sick monsters pay! Johnny, how could you? How could you-"

The Woman falls to the ground, a gaping, smoking hole in her chest, Johnny's hand, with the smoking revolver in it, can be seen at the side of the panel.

Her gruesome corpse now joins her two sons, her blood merging with theirs.

Johnny now kneels down beside her, the smoke still rising from her heart.

"Hush hun...Ya' breaking ma heart". A ghastly glasgow smile has just finished being carved into The Woman's face by Johnny, who's hand still grasps the knife, its tip still in the edge of one her her cheeks.

"Ya know I could never leave here without seeing a smile on ya face" smiled the sadistic maniac. The Woman's corpse with it's tears of blood, carved smile, and shot out heart, lays in a sea of blood, her dead sons laying under her arms, which fold around them, like as if they are forever in her protective embrace."Hey hun, it's time to wake up."


End file.
